


Yes is a world

by masongirl



Series: The best laid plans [14]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Nostalgia, POV Outsider, Prosthesis, Public Display of Affection, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Joe and George tie the knot.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye
Series: The best laid plans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682071
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Yes is a world

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the fluffy pinnacle of George and Joe's story. :)  
> I still have one more fic planned in this verse, but I will mark this series as complete now because this was the most important missing piece. Thank you to everyone who came along for the ride! I love this verse and I hope this wasn't the last time I revisited it. I hope you'll like the way I captured their wedding.
> 
> The title is from e.e. cummings' poem, _love is a place._

> _love is a place_   
>  _& through this place of_   
>  _love move_   
>  _(with brightness of peace)_   
>  _all places_
> 
> _yes is a world_   
>  _& in this world of_   
>  _yes live_   
>  _(skilfully curled)_   
>  _all worlds_
> 
> — e.e. cummings

Carwood holds George's boutonniere up to the wheat-gold light and admires how the gilded autumn sunshine makes the petals glow. The rosebuds look like flames, like a plush spot of fire that will settle just above George's heart. Joe was right - the season's colours suit him. They are just as lively and cheerful as George's personality and complement the warmth of his thick brown hair.

"Can you help me pin it?" George asks as he turns away from the mirror. He looks up at Carwood, flushed and wide-eyed, and bounces on his feet. His words and the excitement in his eyes remind Carwood of the day he announced he was going to pop the question.

_"Lip, I need your help." He said without preamble after he let himself into Carwood's office that day. "I want to propose. How do I make it creative, but serious enough that he'll believe I mean it?"_

_Carwood considered the fact that he hadn't dated anyone in four years and raised his eyebrows. "I'm hardly the best person to ask about that."_

_George dismissed his comment. "Your advice is always gold. You have old man wisdom."_

_"I'm only one year older than you."_

_"On paper."_

_Carwood remembers his exasperation so clearly that he can taste it in his mouth. He knows he smiled and offered George the only piece of advice that meant anything at the moment. "Don't stress about it. I'm sure Joe would be happy even if you just walked down right now and asked him in his cubicle."_

_George folded his arms on the edge of Carwood's table and dropped his head on them with a dramatic sigh. "We need a story that I can tell over and over again until I'm too senile to remember my name."_

_"Don't you have enough stories already? You wrote him a poem."_

_"A bad one." George chuckled and fiddled with some of the miscellaneous objects scattered between Carwood's folders. "You can never have enough stories, Lip."_

The memory makes Carwood snort as he pushes the pins through George's lapel. "I'm surprised you didn't elope. It would have made quite a story."

"Well, Joe knows my mama. You wouldn't want to get on her bad side." George jokes, then steps back and smooths a nervous hand down the front of his suit. "How do I look?"

"Handsome and happy." Carwood smiles. "Joe might even tear up when he sees you."

"In front of so many people?" George's lips split into a grin. He shakes his head. "I'll be lucky if he doesn't have a panic attack."

"It can't be that bad."

George raises an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

Toye and Luz have been together for so long now that Babe can barely remember a day when they didn't come as a package deal. It's depressing at times, catching them making out or watching Joe's face when they share an inside joke, especially when your own love life is a desert and you're chasing mirages. Babe's track record is rather pathetic. He's too trusting, he knows, but each time he likes someone, he falls hard and breaks his heart harder.

That must not happen with Gene. Babe swore to be cautious this time. He takes things slow and doesn't let his feelings run ahead. This is the first time he actually - maybe - has a chance to develop something meaningful with a guy, he can't fuck it up. They met six months ago, way back in March, when Babe's grandma was taken to the hospital because of an ulcer. It took Babe an entire month to work up the courage to ask Gene out, and he can't say he's become much braver since. There's too much at stake. Nevertheless, he managed to stutter out the suggestion that Gene could perhaps be his plus one at the wedding, and Gene said yes. So, here they are.

"Edward." Gene squeezes his hand as they approach Joe's dressing room in the warmly lit corridor. "I don't think I should go in there. I'll wait in the ceremony room."

Babe starts sweating from anxiety. What if there aren't any assigned seats and someone else takes his place next to Gene? "It's fine, Gene, Joe won't mind. We'll just pop in to say hi."

All of a sudden, the door swings open and a frazzled-looking Bill steps out, muttering under his breath. After getting a good look at him, Babe thanks his lucky stars that Joe didn't ask him to be his best man. "What's wrong?"

Bill waves his hand at the room behind him. "Joe's freaking out."

"What? Why?"

He makes a face and gestures at his leg. "He doesn't want people to watch him. He's scared he'll stumble but refuses the cane."

Well, fuck. Babe's useless at pep talks - he's a good listener and Gene says his hugs are lifesavers after a long shift, but being motivational - that's not Babe's forte. He's pretty sure they need Joe's sister for that.

"Hey, look what the cat dragged in!" Someone exclaims behind him and he turns to find Luz smiling ear-to-ear at them in his impeccable dark suit. He looks like this is truly the happiest day of his life and if he could, he would hug everyone within arm's reach. He claps Babe on the back. "Everything okay?"

"Mostly." Bill sighs, then shrugs and motions behind himself. Babe doesn't miss the look Luz shares with his best friend. "I'm sorry, I tried."

"Don't worry, I got this." Luz winks, as if nothing could possibly dampen his mood today, then enters the dressing room Joe's hiding in.

"Come on, darling." They hear him say.

Through the crack of the door, Babe can see him sit next to Joe on the leather couch inside. His voice changes, but Babe can't explain how. It's just different. It must not be intentional, Babe thinks, and he wonders if he and Gene talk like that too or if it's something only long-term couples do. It would be so nice if Gene gave him a pet name… It takes time to reach that level of intimacy, he knows, but he can't help being a little jealous as he watches his friends. Did they know they would end up here? When did they realize they would last? Should Babe know it already?

"Edward." Gene nudges him, then presses a hand to the small of Babe's back. _"Babe."_

"Yes?"

"Let's find our seats."

Deep in thought, Babe glances back one last time as Gene guides him away. He sees Luz's hand land on Joe's prosthetic knee and the clouds on Joe's face disappear into a smile.

* * *

Ron likes watching people and he's not ashamed of it one bit. When the lady who blocks his view of the dance floor glances at him, he hardens his stare and keeps his expression unreadable until she flees. He's well aware of the impression he makes, but he's perfectly content sitting on his own at his table, eating Carwood's slice of cake and studying the other guests.

He enjoyed this wedding so far, which is a surprise. He expected to be overwhelmed by sentimental but empty gestures, although he should have known better. Carwood's best friend couldn't have been someone who lacks genuineness, and Ron should have judged Luz better after they cleared up that little misunderstanding in March.

Only one woman cried during the ceremony - a blessedly pleasant occurrence - and the overall ambience reflected happiness, rather than the sort of sappiness that makes Ron sick of other couples. Although it's obvious that Toye and Luz had to work with a small budget, Ron finds the venue and the decoration charming and he's glad for the simple dinner because he can't stand those bite-sized, tasteless concoctions they serve at fancy weddings. He's been to a few, unfortunately. If he got married, he'd prefer a reception like this one, an event that may not be luxurious but radiates love.

The woman Carwood is dancing with laughs out loud when a slow romantic song comes on, and blushes, perhaps in her tipsiness or some misplaced desire for company. The back of Ron's neck prickles in irritation, but he just sips his drink and averts his eyes. Carwood won't cheat on him, so why should he go out there and interrupt his fun? He decides to watch the newlyweds instead.

They're lost in their own little world at the edge of the dance floor. They didn't have an official first dance, and Ron suspects why, but Toye's gait doesn't seem to bother Luz at all. His arms are looped around Toye's shoulders, his forehead is pressed to Toye's cheek and his eyes are closed as they sway back and forth slowly. He's smiling. Not for the first time, Ron marvels at how subdued and quiet this happiness is compared to Luz's usual exuberance. He looks like this wedding isn't the beginning of a long journey for him, but a destination. Like he already knows what true commitment means and making it official was nothing but pure relief. Ron wishes he would feel that way one day.

When the song ends, Toye kisses Luz on the lips and pulls away to collapse on a chair next to Ron.

"Go back." He says when Luz attempts to follow him. "The kids are all waiting for Uncle Gio."

Luz rolls his eyes and flashes him a lopsided smile before he turns to the brats squealing to dance with him. Although he seems to enjoy playing with them, Ron has to suppress a sympathetic sigh. He glances at Toye.

"Does your leg hurt?"

"A little." Toye admits. His lips are still smiling. "But don't tell him."

Ron nods and they lapse into silence. The music switches to that one corny song his classmates in high school used to be obsessed with and couldn't stop humming after their homecoming dance.

> _Met you by surprise,  
> _ _I didn't realize  
> _ _That my life would change forever  
> _ _Saw you standing there,  
> _ _I didn't know I cared  
> _ _There was something special in the air..._

"This is George's prom mixtape." Toye chuckles fondly.

Ron shares a laugh with him. "It shows."

His eyes wander back to Carwood as the melody drones on and he finds him looking back, a small smile playing about his lips. Toye leans forward in his seat. "He wants to dance with you, boss."

Ron startles, but hides his reaction behind his well-practiced impassive mask. He didn't think his and Carwood's flirting was so obvious. "Do you think so?"

"You're his partner after all." Toye smiles and shrugs.

"I'm trying to be discreet." Ron mutters. It sounds like he's looking for excuses when in fact he's just self-conscious. How could he immerse himself in the joy that surrounds him when he's all but a stranger here?

"We're not at work, you can relax. If I were you, I'd be on the dance floor all night." Toye continues his encouragement, then pushes himself up and taps his prosthetic leg. "Who knows if you'll still have the chance tomorrow?"

Ron watches him limp back to Luz and decides that maybe he could have the next dance with Carwood after all.

* * *

There's champagne in Joe's veins and his heart is soft like a strawberry cake and his stomach jumps as he approaches the door because George is kissing his neck and his arms are slipping around Joe's waist suspiciously. It's funny, how the world sways when you're tipsy on your wedding night.

"No. Don't even think about it." Joe chuckles as he pushes the door of the honeymoon suite open.

George doesn't let him step inside though. "It's tradition, Joe."

"I ain't your wife."

"No, you're my husband." They share a dopey grin, then George reaches for him again. "And I'm heavier."

Joe has enough of his wits about him to realise this is George's way of not saying it out loud that Joe's bad leg prevents him from lifting a person without losing his balance. That's just life. It doesn't mean he has to let George carry him over the threshold. He shakes his head and cups George's cheeks to shower his lips and chin in chaste, teasing little kisses.

"How can I bribe you to skip this bullshit?" He mumbles against George's jaw.

George squeezes Joe's hips and untucks his shirt, reaching around to stroke the dip of Joe's naked back down to his ass. "Well…"

Joe laughs. He would have given that to George anyway. Anytime he wanted. "Yeah, okay."

They stumble into the bedroom and lock the door with clumsy, hurried hands. It's dark inside, save for the dim yellow glow of the ambient lighting under the bed frame. The room is small and cosy, just as they wanted. George rolls up to his tiptoes and sighs against Joe's lips before he presses in and maps Joe's mouth as though they have never kissed before. His left palm shadows the lines of Joe's abs while his right works Joe's buttons like it has done so many times before. Joe wishes he could pick him up for a moment, just for a few seconds, to drop him on the mattress, but he doesn't want to risk falling over for that blink of passion.

"Did you - actually - drink flavoured water - instead of alcohol?" He mumbles into their kisses and pushes George's shirt off his shoulders. He would recognise that taste even in his dreams.

"Yes." George laughs, then stops with his fingertips on Joe's chest. They are shaking. "Feels like the first -"

"Like the first time," they say at the same time, and just like that, the urgency vanishes. There's no reason to hurry, not anymore.

Joe pulls George into his arms and breathes him in, his scent and his love and all the things they never say out loud but know nevertheless. His hands glide down along George's spine and touch his warm body like they're rediscovering him. He kisses George's ear, then his temple.

"Told you the name would stick."

George's embrace tightens. "You're the only one who calls me that."

"Good." Joe smiles and closes his eyes, twisting the ring on his finger. Everything is right in the world. He doesn't miss anything tonight. "I feel so calm, Georgie."

George presses their foreheads together and tilts his chin into a softer kiss. "Me too."

They're home.

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
